Une pause dans les étoiles
by Fenicina
Summary: Un retour de mission, Luke repense à son histoire avec mara.


_**Une pose dans les étoiles**_

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-septième nuit du FoF (forum francophone), sur le thème __axe__.  
__Oui pour le coup il est un peut oublier_

–-

"T'as verifié l'axe de rotation?"

Pour toute reponse la jeune femme obtient un regard noir du chevalier jedi au commande de son vaisseaux. Ce dernier passa une mains sur son visage pour essayer de chasser la fatigue et la remarque amère qu'il avait monter lui meme ce vaisseau.  
Il pouvais comprendre l'inquietude de Mara, aprez tout c'etait son vaiseaux, et lui meme n'aimais pas specifiquement qu'on touche à son X wing. Mais la jolie rousse etait pale, blesser et il la sentait au bout du liens etincellant qui les unisser epuisé phisiquement.  
"Oui" se contenta il de repondre, "retourne te coucher, tu es blesser" reprit il cependant quand il se rendit compte que sa compagne rester planter derrièere lui, observant les different voyant de commande.

"Mara." leur mariage datait suffisament pour que la jeune femme hesite à ne pas obeir à l'ordre implicite. Il la sentie le douter entre insister en le conanissant assez pour savoir qu'il ne lui résisterait pas longtemps et .lui faire plaisir.  
Il essaya de maintennir son inquitude naturel et ses veritable sentiment. Mara le savait, il etait inutile d'insister pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle dut cependant le resentir car il sentie une pointe d'amusement avant de la jeune femme se detourne et se dirige vers leurs cabine en boitant, ecore blesser de leur recente missions en murmurant une trucs sur les « skywalker qui se croyait tout permit » que le maitre jedi se permit de ne pas fois qu'elle eux quitté la piece Luke ce decida finalement à laisser un sourire planer sur ses lèvres. Il était rare que sa jedi de femme lui laisse le dernier mots si facilement.

Il repensa ainsi au chemin parcourue. La premiere fois qu'il avait eux mara, leur sentiments etait loins d'etre aussi doux et protecteur. Elle était le feux, un feux crée à le tuer, à le detruire. Elle etait simplement hanter par cet ordre : « tuer skywalker ».

Oh, elle avait essayer,encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la force des chose les force à s'allier face à un enemie commun : Thrawn.

Et doucement, leur liens c'était formé. Il n'allait pas dire que ca avait été facile. Il leur avait fallut presque dix ans pour aboutir a une relation, il y avait eu lando et catalista, l'un comme l'autre explorant l'univers. Et c'etait comme cela que Mara l'avait ramener sur la pise de leur enemie de toujours ; Le grand Amirale Thrawn. C 'est incroyable le pouvoir qu'on les enemies de longue dates sur notre vie.

Puis au fils des aveux et de leur mission un leur liens c'etat solidifié pour ne laisser plus aucun doute sur leur sentiment, formant une raltion aussi solide qu'efficace. Aujourd'huis elle lui semblait si evidente qu'il ne regrettait aucun des choix qu'il avait fais. Pas la concernant du moins.

Si le seigneur noir de sith pouvez voir ou ils en eté maintenat il se retournerais surement dans son absence de tombe. Et bien que cette pensé ne soit absolument pas Jedi, elle l'amusait.

Il reprit les comande quand le pilotage automatique ne put plus agir et les deposa sur Ossus une fois posé il ne put en pouloir a son epouse de se lever et de quitter le vaisseaux dans la hâte  
D'ailleur même lui la suivit, tout aussi ravie d'etre rentrer chez eux pour une seul chose. Il se calma quand il dut passer la porte, infiniment plus apaiser par une sipmple presence. Il s'approcha de mara et cola son torse a son dos et observa par dessus son épaule son fils dormir.

Dire qu'un jour Mara avait voulut le tuer pour finalement lui offrir l'etre le plus cher à ses yeux avec sa femme. Ben Skywalker. Il esperait que les sith, comme les jedi pouvait observer les vivant, car il esperait profondement que dark sidious pouvait observer sans rien faire son propre bonheur. Il se tira de ses pensé et embrassa la joue de sa femme avant de murmurer « on devrais aller soiger ta blessure avant de le reveiller. »

« Et toi tu devrais eviter de trop parler, Fermier. »  
L'amour dans leur liens surpasser le ton faussement insultant, l'empechant de briser cet instant de douceur et d'amour, cette bouffer d'oxygène.


End file.
